Weapon Master: a Tale of Souls and Swords
by Damon Wolf Cub
Summary: A Novelization of Weapon Master Mode from Soul Calibur II. Maikou, swordsman of another world, arrives on Earth to seek out Soul Edge and save his dear friend. Meanwhile, others fight to gain Soul Edge for themselves as a stealthy figure tracks him, worried. I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.
1. Chapter 1: Regulus Proving Grounds

"_**Chosen by History, a Man becomes a Warrior.  
Engraved into history, a warrior becomes a hero."  
-Song by fourteenth century troubadour.**_

"_**Transcending History, and the world, a tale of Souls and Swords, eternally retold."  
-Anonymous.**_

_**Countless legends surround a sword known as Soul Edge. Some claim it to be the ultimate weapon. Others refer to it as the sword of Heroes; a phantom sword with immeasurable power of the spirits; the key to eternal youth; a treasure without equal; a panacea to cure all illnesses. There are even those who consider it the Sword of Salvation.**_

_**Although various folklore of Soul Edge spread across the world, its true nature was unmistakably evil. It was a demonic sword that fed on human souls.**_

_**The sword, born from human hands, came to life and began devouring souls after bathing in human blood countless times. Around the same time, a spirit sword called Soul Calibur mysteriously appeared, as if to answer the call of the evil blade.**_

_**The two swords clashed many times, but this strife was never etched into history, for no one knew.**_

_**All throughout history, men have craved adventure. Human qualities such as greed, curiosity and questioning minds are intimately interwoven with history, and drive it onward.**_

_**Men saw Soul Edge as the Ultimate Prize. Rumors surrounding the demonic sword passed from person to person, tempting those who heard of its stories.**_

_**This era was inundated with clashes and battles of warriors who roamed the lands in their quest for Soul Edge. It was a world where any desire could be realized with enough strength and will.**_

_**The story about to unfold is of one such warrior.**_

_**This is my tale of souls and swords.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Regulus Proving Grounds**_

* * *

"_I stood before the entrance to the Proving Grounds in the land of Regulus, famous for its skilled swordsman. I predicted that my journey to find the legendary Ultimate Sword, Soul Edge, would likely be a difficult one. Therefore, I traveled to Regulus in order to polish my fighting skills before setting off on my quest._

_After passing through the gate, I found a man standing before me, blocking my path._

'_Halt, you who seek mastery of the way of the warrior, we have no interest in those who lack potential. First, you must prove your worth!'_

_It seemed I had to fight this man to prove my strength and determination. Upon seeing me take hold of my weapon without a moment's hesitation, the man grinned and said, 'Well, looks like we've got a lively one here. Good! I think this one's got some promise!'_

* * *

"'_I sense your determination…..I'm impressed.' After a few bouts, the man said this to me and patted my shoulder lightly. I've been accepted into the Regulus Proving Grounds! My training began the next day. It seemed the man who tested me, Edgar, was to be my trainer. 'We'll start with the basics.' Taking my weapon in hand, I waited for Edgar's next words."_

* * *

At ten years old, any other boy would be inside a safe home with his parents, thinking about what he wanted to be when he grew up. Maikou, a ten-year-old swordsman was another story. He wore a blue tunic with a brown belt that held the black scabbard of his short sword- a blade the length only of his trainer's torso-, and a cape of a slightly darker blue than his tunic. His feet protected by leather boots and white cloth socks, his slightly brownish blond hair held by a warrior's headband, the same blue as his cape, and his wrists decorated with a blue stripe of clothing for each hand. His green eyes showed the determination his teacher sensed. His right hand held the black hilt of his sword, the golden hand-guards and silver blade shining fearlessly in the sunlight above.

Across from him was his trainer, Edgar, Samurai of the Fire. Edgar was a man around twenty or more years of age, wearing a white Samurai Kimono and holding a basic katana blade in a samurai stance.

"We'll start with the basics. Come at me with a horizontal strike." Edgar told him. Maikou raised his blade and slashed at Edgar, who blocked it. "Good, next try a vertical attack." Maikou did so. "Finally, give me the fastest and most powerful kick you can." Maikou performed a quick side kick, which almost knocked Edgar's katana out of his hands. "Good power. Did you keep your balance when performing those?" Edgar questioned, to which Maikou simply nodded. "Alright, I'm going to attack you now. Try to block all three strikes as best you can." Edgar commanded. He then performed three quick attacks, all of which Maikou blocked easily. "Great! Our final lesson is the Soul Charge. This is the most difficult and most rewarding technique. It requires absolute concentration. Are you sure you want to continue? If you do, there's no turning back." Edgar warned.

Maikou nodded. "Very well. Let's begin." Edgar stated. Edgar then raised his blade to his face and closed his eyes in concentration. "Do as I do." He said. Maikou did so, raising his blade to his face and holding it with both hands as he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. "Good. Now, surge your spiritual energy into your weapon." Edgar told him. They both did so, and their swords, as well as their arms, began glowing blue.

"Now, Show me your power!" Edgar commanded, taking a different stance from the one he had before and opening his eyes to reveal a more serious expression than before. Maikou did the same, though his stance differed greatly. "Strike me! Give it all you've got!" Edgar exclaimed, raising his blade as it charged with powerful orange flames. Maikou, his blade gripped with both hands, charged a similar attack, and unleashed a powerful upwards slash that connected with Edgar's downward slash, and a resound metallic clash sound emitted as literal sparks flew, as did half of a blade.

"Soul charge increased the strength of your attack. I'm a big fan of it myself. Very good! You've passed my test. I can't believe how quickly you got that one down. Normally it takes years for someone to master the Soul Charge. Here is a little something in recognition." Edgar explained, handing Maikou one thousand gold and several materials. "You'll need those when you get to the blacksmith just near the border to the land of Thuban." Edgar added upon noticing Maikou's confusion at the materials. "Come now. We must work on speeding up your ability to Soul Charge."

* * *

"_Having completed my basic training, I traveled with Edgar to the advanced proving grounds of the Bulwark Ruins. After half a day's walk, we came upon a crumbling rampart. 'This defensive wall was built during a war here in Regulus. At that same time, this proving ground was built to train the soldiers. Our predecessors claimed victory using the skills they honed in this place. Today, we train here with diligence to honor that history.' Edgar stopped walking and gazed up at the wall, speaking to no one in particular. 'But pathetically, there are many who cannot handle the training, and leave satisfied with their half-learned skills, only to lead lives as bandits and thieves. Hmm… looks like they've come out to welcome us.' I, too, was aware of the three figures that watched us from a distance. Grinning, Edgar turned to me and said, 'I bet it's been a while since you've been able to just go wild and show off what you've got. With your training, these guys shouldn't pose any threat to you. We'll just call this part of your training, too.'"_

* * *

Maikou drew his blade as Edgar stepped back, his arms crossed, and still grinning. The figures jumped down from the crumbling wall at the same time. On the ground, Maikou got a better view of them. One of them was a man wielding a black colored rod he thought he recognized, another was a woman holding a Chinese sword, and the last one was wielding a nunchaku. The one holding the rod had a yellow tiger-stripe themed vest with white fur at the nonexistent sleeves, black pants with small and short white designs near the ankle, and black shoes. Black hair and brown eyes made up his physical features.

The female with the blade was wearing crimson clothing, a shirt that went past the waist slightly, short shorts, uneven legwear from the ankle upward, and red arm cloth the went from the biceps to the wrist. The one wielding the nunchaku was a blond man wearing a red scarf and dragon themed pants. He was also shirtless and wore black fingerless gloves.

The one with the Bo came at Maikou first, and attempted to hit him with the staff, but once he was in range, Maikou crouched and spun around, ramming the hilt of the sword into his gut, and then hitting him over the head with the hilt again to knock him out cold. The female came next and locked blades with Maikou, but Maikou rotated the blades around until she lost her grip on her blade, causing it to fly over near Edgar and embed itself into the ground. Maikou then kicked her in the stomach, and then round-housed her a few feet to her left, knocking her out.

The Nunchaku wielder then threw said weapon at Maikou like boomerang. Maikou only had time to catch it with his blade before the wielder ran over and was attempting to kick him over the ledge. Maikou smacked him with the nunchaku, unfortunately losing his grip on it rather easily, causing it to fly over and smack the trying-to-get-up staff wielder, knocking him back out before he could even moan, bouncing straight up, and then landing on him.

Maikou kicked the blond man square in the nose and swiped his feet out from under him, before planting the sword hilt firmly in his chest, knocking him out for sure.

"Very good! I didn't think they'd literally be child's play to you." Edgar complimented.

"Like you said, they only half learned their skills. And I know weak spots, thanks to your training." Maikou spoke.

Edgar appeared surprised for a moment, before grinning again. "Well then, how about we start your advanced training?" he suggested.

"First thing's first, teacher. Please allow me a few moments to retrieve the weapons." Maikou pleaded. After a few moments of thinking, Edgar nodded. Maikou then went about the weapons, placing a strange black tube-like object attached to a string on his back. Walking over the staff wielder, he picked up the black rod, saying "This belongs to me." As he threw it into the air, he picked up the sword the woman held. The blade was thin, but the tip was made for deadly strikes. "This is a special blade. A sword that desires a true warrior's hand." He muttered to himself. Then, he turned around and tossed it to Edgar, who barely caught it, being thrown off guard by the sudden gesture. "Please give that to someone worthy someday." Maikou called to him. Finally he picked up the Nunchaku. "This weapon is…..Soryuju….its wielder…..I see. I'll have to take this one with me." Maikou spoke to himself quietly, as he scanned the aura of the weapon. Walking back over to Edgar, the impossibly long-time air-hanging staff finally fell back to earth and landed perfectly in the sheath on Maikou's back.

Edgar noticed the strange even just then; the staff shortened as it landed in the sheath, making for easier transport, when before it was the full proportional length of bo staff to Maikou's size. "What's with that staff of yours?" Edgar asked.

"It's enchanted. It lengthens when in use, but most other times, usually when I put it away, it shortens. Makes everything easier." Maikou responded, glancing at the small part sticking out from behind his left shoulder.

* * *

"_After much rigorous training at the Regulus Proving Grounds, it was time for my final challenge. If I succeeded in passing this test, I would be recognized as a full-fledged warrior. The test consisted of combat between the disciples themselves. There were no restrictions and no special conditions-only those who made good use of what they'd learned and arose victorious would pass the test. It would be a test of all my training._

_Attempting to control my rapidly beating heart, I stepped into the arena. My opponent was already waiting for me. 'I've been watching your progress for quite some time. You're a worthy opponent for my final test.' Saying this, my opponent readied her weapon. 'I'll be fighting with everything I've got. I expect no less from you!'"_

* * *

"I'm going all out!" the swordswoman exclaimed, flourishing her thin, nameless, Chinese blade.  
"I won't hold back either!" Maikou exclaimed as well, drawing his blade and sheathing his staff.

Maikou's foe, Minerva, was a fourteen-year-old sword wielding girl, who wore a black dress-like shirt that went down to her thighs and had flowery designs on it, black short shorts underneath, and a pair of black wristbands with a gold stripe going around them, as well as leggings that went from her ankles to just a bit past her kneecaps, and finally a pair of black shoes. For this fight, Maikou had abandoned his cape.

Minerva first attempted a kick, but Maikou performed a sweeping kick, forcing her to jump back. Maikou went at her with a thrust, but she used her feminine agility to leap upon his blade unharmed. Maikou tossed Minerva into the air and leapt after her, attempting to grab her and throw her, but she slashed at him from the air, forcing him to block instead. They landed on the ground and their blades began to perform a deadly dance as they slashed, stabbed, jabbed, and blocked. Maikou eventually forced her to lock blades with him, and as they came to a power standstill, Maikou kicked her in her side, but Minerva kicked his knee, forcing him to fall on his back for a moment, before he recovered, stood up, and clashed with Minerva again.

Minerva kicked Maikou in the chest and slashed at his back, but he leapt forward and rolled before her blade could nick his tunic. Maikou equipped his staff with his left hand and jabbed Minerva in the stomach with it, momentarily knocking the wind out of her. Maikou brought his leg up and brought it down on her, knocking her to the ground. Jumping a short distance back, Maikou fully switched to his staff and balanced himself on top of it, before jumping, flipping, grabbing the staff, and trying to bring it down on Minerva's head. Minerva rolled to the side, barely dodging the staff in time.

Maikou tried to knock Minerva's sword from her hand, but she had a death grip on her blade. Maikou switched back to his sword and focused his energy into the blade. "I'll end this!" He exclaimed, pointing his blade upwards and spinning it as a blue aura appearing around his sword, staff, and arms, before resuming his stance.

"Not a bad idea! Here I come!" Minerva said, posing as a similar occurrence happened to her.

Orange flames engulfed the two blades and the two warriors unleashed their most powerful attacks at the same time. Maikou and Minerva gave war cries as they gave downward and upward slashes respectively, ending up on the opposite sides with their backs to each other.

After a few tense moments, Minerva's blade shattered, and Maikou was quick to knock her down and pin her there, impaling the ground next to her head.

"Maikou wins! Minerva, it appears you will have to take this test again later." Edgar called. "However, there is something I have for you. Consider it a consolation prize." He added, walking toward Minerva as Maikou got back up and sheathed his weapons, also putting his cape back on. "Here. Maikou took it from a defeated bandit." Edgar said, holding out the sword Maikou retrieved earlier.

Minerva slowly stood up, catching her breath. Upon taking the sword in hand, the previous two minutes of her life suddenly seemed forgotten. "Northern Star…..and some random bandit had this blade?!" She exclaimed. Turning to Maikou and Edgar, she added, "Thank you for this."

* * *

"'_if you're in the search for Soul Edge, you should head East. Past the land of Thuban lies the free city of Benetnasch, with its never-ending flow of people. Perhaps you can gather information there.'_ _Following Edgar's advice, I set off toward the east. I did not know if I would really find information about Soul Edge in Benetnasch or not, but it was better than wandering aimlessly. I turned to look back just once. 'You win, this time, Maikou.' said Minerva after the battle, 'but I'll catch up to you soon. Tomorrow, I'm going to take the test again. Oh, and I've heard you're searching for the Soul Edge. If that's the case, then we'll surely meet again. It seems we're rivals with the same goal. I'm looking forward to our next encounter.' I faced forward again and began to walk. My journey had begun."_

* * *

_**-Profile-**_

_**Maikou**_

_**Age: 10  
Birthplace: Zekonianu  
**__**Height: 3'8  
Weight: Unkown (refuses to reveal)  
Birth Date: February 7  
Blood Type: Unkown  
Weapon: Sword &amp; Staff  
Weapon name: Warrior's Blade &amp; Enchanted Warrior's Staff  
Discipline: N/A**_

_**Family: Sister/Pekiunai  
**__** Parents/Deceased  
Dragon/Kerian**_

_**Zekonianu is another world entirely. Maikou and Pekiunai came from this world when red shards filled with a powerful evil invaded their world and turned the creatures into monsters. After defeating some and finding the shards, it become personal when Kerian, the twelve-year-old Dragon child they befriended, was transformed into a mindless evil beast. After this discovery, Maikou gathered his spare short sword, the sword he was soul-bound to, and his Enchanted Oak Staff to set out on a quest to find the weapon known as Soul Edge, and destroy the evil within it.**_

_**However, he knew the rumors of the sword, and he knew that many would instantly turn to kill him upon mention of destroying the so-called "Sword of Salvation". Maikou decided to state he was simply seeking the sword and only vaguely mention the personal intentions he had for it. Maikou also knew how evil resonated with evil, so he took one of the shards he retrieved from a fallen monster.**_

_**Maikou then entered this world, his search for Soul Edge his only goal, and to save his friend and sister, were the only motivations he needed.**_

_**Unbeknownst to Maikou, Pekiunai had followed him…..**_

_**Notes: For the record, this is my first time working with a "realistic" setting. this was difficult to put together, even with it being "scripted". I've based this completely off the story of Weapon Master mode based on part to my own adventures. I will be adding in the subchapters and Extra Chapters from the story as well. each "chapter" from the game will be one chapter for this story. After Weapon Master Mode's "Chapter 10" this story will become completley my own original creation, as I plan to make it mulitple more chapters to involve the actual Soul Calibur characters. oh, and it's based off the GameCube version, so Link is here. also, some elements of the gameplay will make it into this story, such the insane launches and not bleeding out from hitting solid brick. oh, and by the way, Maxi gets smashed into a freaking brick wall in the intro of the game, so don't give me any crap like "they can't take it" or otherwise. The reason none is in this chapter? cuz I'm just starting out with the whole "realistic" thing. It's one of my stories, and therefore it requires fantasy elements.**_

_**Also, just throwing this out here now for those who are just randomly finding this in the Soul Calibur fanfiction section: Maikou is NOT my real name, and the character Maikou is NOT based on myself as I am now or ever will be.**_

* * *

"Here I come!" The sword-wielding female exclaimed as she posed and a blue aura surrounded her arms and blade. "Take…." Orange flames engulfed the blade. "….This!" she thrust her weapon forward, and shattered the foe's rapier. "Justice will prevail! …..Just kidding!" Minerva exclaimed in triumph, posing with her blade. The blonde man holding the now-broken Epee's hilt congratulated her. "I'd better catch up with Maikou. He's probably already in Benetnasch by now. See you!" Minerva stated, before sheathing Northern Star, and walking off on her own journey to Soul Edge.

"Very well. It seems I have _two_ rivals in the quest for Soul Edge." The blond man sitting on the ground muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

_**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**_

* * *

"_I found my path blocked by the great Thuban River. Following the river in search of a place to cross, I soon came upon a ferryboat crossing. I immediately headed for the pier, but it appeared to have been abandoned for some time and there was no one else around. Fortunately, there was still a boat remaining, but as I prepared to launch it into the water, a human figure appeared before me. He claimed ownership of the boat and demanded that I give him all the money I had in exchange for the right to cross. He was obviously a bandit preying on travelers in the area. I sighed and drew my weapon. If I hit him a few times, odds are he'd just give up and run away."_

* * *

"You sure you wanna do that, kid?" the bandit asked. Maikou simply took a stance with his staff in response. The bandit was wearing a noble-looking outfit, crimson red with a golden mask that covered his face and the top of his head. He held two claw-like weapons, and three blue pieces of clothing on his shoulders and chest. "I'm quite a threat…" the bandit spoke in a manner that would have scared any other child.

"Just because I'm a kid, I can't smack you upside the head? Bandits like you are nothing to anyone." Maikou said. The bandit curled in an impossible way and rolled at Maikou, but it was countered easily by a simple jab. "You underestimate people. By chance, did you perhaps once try to train in Regulus?" Maikou asked, smacking the bandit twice more with his staff.

"What does it matter to you, kid?!" the bandit practically screamed in rage from the fact that he was being beaten by a child. Maikou jabbed him five times in quick succession. The bandit curled in the same impossible way and performed the exact same impossible move as before, while Maikou Soul Charged and, with a flaming overhead strike, defeated the bandit.

"Honestly, if you were a beggar in the streets I'd be happy to give you money. But not all that I have." Maikou said to the downed bandit. He then took a legit ferry across the wide river.

* * *

"_After crossing the Thuban River and heading east, I came upon a small village. Judging from the fishing nets hanging dry in the sun, this was a fisherman's village. A commotion in the village square piqued my interest, so I headed over to take a look. There I found the young people of the village engaged in a test of strength. They fought one-on-one on a wooden scaffold. A champion eventually emerged, but just when the hubbub would subside, the crowd's excitement grew._

_I looked around to find the source of the commotion only to realize that I was the cause. The villagers had learned that I was a swordsman from Regulus. They pushed me up onto the scaffolding without giving me a chance to speak. I found myself facing the young champion. I didn't notice when I was down on the ground, but up on the scaffolding, the wind was strong-it threatened to blow me off the platform at any given moment."_

* * *

"Hey, you're the kid from Regulus, right?" The champion of the village called out to Maikou, trying to be heard over the powerful wind.

"Yes, I trained in swordplay in Regulus. Why? What's even happening?" Maikou called back, thoroughly confused.

"Just duel me from up here. You'll learn all about it in a while. Oh, and don't use that rod of yours. I want a proper duel!" the champion explained.

Finally getting a good look at him, the champion was wearing a blue leather vest, fingerless blue leather gauntlets, brown leather boots, and brown leather pants. The only parts of his body not protected by leather were his fingers, arms, neck and head. His hair was black and his eyes brown.

Without another word spoken, Maikou hesitantly drew his blade.

The leather-clad champion started with a kick that Maikou sidestepped, almost causing them both to fall over. Upon regaining balance, Maikou went at the champion with overhead slash that was blocked by the leather gauntlet. The champion slashed horizontally at him, but he responded with a back-flip kick, knocking the champion down. The champion quickly recovered and slashed again, forcing Maikou on the defensive.

He wanted to reach for his staff and just knock out this guy. He really did. But he couldn't. That would be dishonorable and offensive to the hero of the village. Maikou attempted the hilt-to-the-gut, but the champion evaded excellently, using the random and constant wind to his advantage and practically floating backwards, away from Maikou and the edge Maikou had only then realized he'd been so close to. Deciding to put his fate to the wind—literally—Maikou jumped and let it carry him to his foe, unleashing a powerful overhead slash the champion barely dodged. Maikou went for a kick, but the champion caught his foot, dragged him forth, and then knocked him to the ground with the hilt of his own sword.

"You really are a swordsman from Regulus, aren't you?" the champion called to Maikou.

"I'm still just wondering why we're even doing this." Maikou responded, rolling to his feet.

"Just for the sake of the plot." The champion called back.

"What?" Maikou questioned, thoroughly confused as to if he heard that correctly.

"Nothing, never mind." The champion said.

Maikou then jumped and kicked at the champion, who blocked it with the side of his sword. Maikou leapt off the sword and came down with sword hilt intent on knocking out the champion right now. Unfortunately for him, the champion smacked him with his hand, and assisted by the wind, nearly knocked Maikou off the platform.

The champion attempted to kick Maikou off the platform, but Maikou caught his sword arm, tugged it forcefully with a cracking sound, and then using his arm to put himself on top of the champion, smack his head with the hilt, and then forcefully use both legs to throw him headfirst off the scaffolding. Maikou barely stopped himself from falling over with him, his legs hanging over the ground below. Not even looking down, Maikou's eyes widened in horror and he quickly climbed downward, only to sigh in relief when the village champion walked over to him and held out his hand in a friendly gesture. Maikou then realized that the champion was only about fifteen years old.

Upon seeing Maikou's confused expression, the village hero chuckled. "Do you really think we'd hold a dueling competition in such a dangerous place if we didn't have precautions? Look over there." The champion explained, pointing to the way the tarps were aligned. Looking back at the tall scaffolding and the tarps, Maikou realized he hadn't even noticed how they were perfectly positioned around the platform specifically in case some fell. "We made sure every precaution was in place. We wouldn't dare host such an event if we didn't make sure everyone stayed safe."

"Are you alright?" Maikou asked, slightly worried. that was a very long distance to fall!

"Besides a dislocated shoulder? I'm fine."

"Yeah, Sorry about that."

* * *

"_Having defeated the hero of the village, I expected to torn apart by the crowd, but instead, they seemed genuinely impressed. Even the young man I defeated praised my Regulus-trained fighting skills._

_I quickly made friends with the straightforward, honest villagers. But it seemed they had a problem. The mine upstream was poisoning the river and killing the fish. They were planning to send people to speak with the miners, but the miners were a violent group, and the river people had no choice but to prepare for the possibility of a fight._

_Having come to like these people, I soon found myself agreeing to help them. As expected, the negotiations did not go well. The miners immobilized the villagers with poison and forced them out of the mines. Due to the poison, however, they couldn't even make it back to their village._

_Fortunately, it seemed I had not drunk very much of the poison. I infiltrated the inside of the mine. I needed to get the antidote to save the villagers, even if I had to take it by force."_

* * *

Maikou took a deep breath as he entered the mine. '_I won't let these people die over their needs being unrightfully taken from them'_ Maikou thought as he slashed his way through the first miner. Entering a chamber, Maikou suddenly felt the floor's altitude change. Suddenly he was on a large platform that surrounded by bottomless water. "Kiaaa!" Maikou heard as a leather-clad Assassin dropped from the ceiling and drew a thin Chinese sword. "Huah hah!" the assassin seemed to be challenging him. Maikou took and stance and waited for the foe to charge him.

As he thought, the assassin was simply a miner in disguise, as he was aggressively charged and simply side-step countered the foe and knocked him into the water. "I don't have time for- Agh!" Maikou was interrupted in the middle of speaking by the poison suddenly taking effect on his body. Using his staff to balance himself, Maikou waited a few moments as his body fought off the poison. Eventually it lessened in pain, but remained draining to him. '_I'll have to be quicker than I thought…If I don't hurry, they villagers aren't the only ones dying wrongly today!'_

Maikou began to hurry through the mine much faster than before. He had to survive this! He just had to! And the villagers needed to as well! Eventually he came upon another chamber exactly like the one before. "RAAAAAAAH!" rang out from a war cry as a huge man covered from head to toe in armor and wielding a giant battleaxe jumped from the water to the platform as it raised.

Maikou was in no condition for full fight with this beast of a human. He had no choice but to possibly kill the foe. Maikou was not a pacifist, but he didn't enjoy killing, nor the sight of blood. But he had to.

Maikou charged the half-giant and jumped using its ax, Soul Charging to the minimal level midair and bringing a full-power flaming overhead strike down, but the brute simply shook it off, his armor only dented. The Berserker tried to cleave Maikou in two, but Maikou retreated and used his staff for extra height to jump over the knightly monster, slashing at its head again, and then slashing at its back upon landing.

Maikou performed a full Soul Charge while the Berserker stupidly looked around as if Maikou had suddenly vanished into thin air and was going to attack from nowhere at any time. After fully charging and gaining the complete blue aura, he impaled the Berserker and, with great effort, threw it into the water and continued on upon the platform's complete descent. Maikou then continued onward, stopping just short of reaching the final chamber from another poison attack. "Agh…" and just his luck, five more miners were brave enough to risk their lives to kill him.

"I can't believe some kid took out our Assassin and Berserker like that! We should kill him now while he's suffering."  
"We'll let him suffer a little longer. Once we get bored we'll just stick him like pig."  
"I don't know…he must be skilled to slay so many when he's weakened…."

Luckily they became distracted amongst themselves, allowing Maikou to send them all flying into the walls with a single swing of his rod. He then continued into the chamber, ignoring the poison as much as he could. It seemed that small bit was enough to affect him.

"Kyaaahh! So, you are the child that is causing us miners so much grief. You don't look like much." He was greeted by a very odd person wearing a mask of many faces, a green outfit, and a back-held flag. He held a katana and spoke strangely. "The fourth wall shall be your undoing!" he yelled out of nowhere.

"What?" Maikou asked, extremely perplexed by this strange man.

"It is I, Cherot! I shall assist your suicide!" 'Cherot' exclaimed.

Shaking off his confusion, Maikou pointed at him with his sword, and said "You're the one committing suicide! Anyone who dooms others for no good reason eventually dooms themselves!"

Suddenly the platform began rising, even larger than the last two chambers. "Namu….." said Cherot.

Cherot suddenly teleported behind Maikou and slashed, narrowly missing his tunic by an inch. "Such powers…how….?!" Maikou questioned, before turning and barely blocking another slash in time. Moving quickly, Maikou drew back his sword and slashed Cherot, only to get a red spark from where his blade met Cherot's outfit and a small grunt of pain.

"Kyow!" was heard as the man teleported once more, this time a bit further away. Then he was on his sword as if it was a pogo stick. Suddenly Maikou found himself dodging a constant rain of razor-sharp death from Cherot's hopping. Then the impossible happened: Cherot began spinning his sword in his hand very quickly and suddenly airborne, and then tried to impale Maikou from above. Maikou saw his opening as Cherot stood for a moment as if to regain his bearings, and slashed again, causing another red spark where he hit, yet no visible damage on Cherot.

"Kyahh!" resounded as Cherot teleported again. When he reappeared, he was suddenly sitting cross-legged and doing…..something…with his sword. Seeing this as an opening, Maikou chucked his staff at Cherot, who was smacked upside the head by it, giving Maikou long enough to come in with another slash, followed by a kick.

"Repent!" Cherot exclaimed, suddenly spinning himself like a screw and rotating around Maikou at high speeds with an electric aura.

After a few seconds of this, Cherot suddenly fell to the ground, defeated. Suddenly another poison attack struck Maikou, and he, too, fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Cherot's outfit suddenly changing to reveal a man of about twenty, with black hair and a samurai outfit.

* * *

"_Their boss defeated in front of their eyes, the miners looked as though they would attack at any moment, but Cherot stepped forward and silenced them. 'You idiots! Just how much more do you plan to embarrass me today?' He promised to provide an antidote to the fishermen and agreed to discuss the situation. My mission to mediate their dispute was a complete success. The rest was up to them. It seemed Cherot took quite a liking to me. Even as I hurried to leave, he practically dragged me back and insisted that I and the people of the fishermen's village join him in a feast._

_The next morning, I bid farewell to everyone and headed out east through the opposite side of the mine. After traveling for some time, I eventually caught sight of Benetnasch in the distance and could feel the change in the atmosphere. The performers and travelers on the road increased in number, and I could hear the voice of peddlers about the noise of the crowd._

_It was clear that Benetnasch was a thriving, bustling city._

* * *

_**-Profile-**_

_**Minerva, Empress of the Seiren**_

_**Age: 14  
Birthplace: Ming Empire/Peking  
Height: 4'5  
Weight: 89 lbs.  
Birthdate: April 2  
Blood type: B  
Weapon: Chinese Sword  
Weapon Name: Northern Star  
Discipline: N/A**_

_**Family: ?**_

_**Minerva began her search for Soul Edge to be a simple task, but after nearly losing all her belongings to a random bandit, she realized she'd need to train herself before she could use the Sword of Salvation properly. After defeating ? and passing the test, she set out after Maikou to join him, but eventually….**_

_***Must be unlocked*  
(^ this is a joke)**_

* * *

She had only just made it to Thuban when she was suddenly attacked by bandit who was curled in an impossible way. Blocking the attack, she asked in shock, "What the…..Who are you?!"

"Doesn't matter. I'm angry and I need someone to take it out on after that little kid from earlier. You're a good target….young….."

"Little kid? Was he wearing a blue cape and holding both a sword and staff?"

"Yes…..but what does it matter….."

"Maikou….Sorry, but I can't stay to deal with you." Minerva drew her blade and slashed the bandit, causing him to run off like the coward he was. "I can't fall behind!" she told herself, and continued on.


	3. Chapter 3: The Restless Benetnasch

_**Chapter 3: The Restless Benetnasch**_

* * *

"_I've been surrounded by crowds ever since entering to Benetnasch. Listening to the conversations around me, I learned that today was the day of the monthly carnival. I decided that it would be best to just relax and enjoy the festivities._

_After a little while, I heard excited shouts from up ahead. Stopping to take a look, I saw a lone puppeteer crying out in frustration. A crowd of people had gathered to watch the out-of-control mechanical puppets. With the huge crowd in the way, I couldn't even pass through the area._

_Seeing no other choice, I stepped forward to put an end to the rampaging puppets. The noise of the crowd increased as people began to place bets. "W-Wait, please! Those are custom made puppets I ordered all the way from Schedar! Please don't wreck them!" The puppeteer pleaded with me desperately. I sighed and thought up a plan. It looked like the fastest method would be to knock them out of the ring."_

* * *

"Alright. I just have to defeat them…here I go….." Maikou muttered quietly to himself as he readied his staff. The first puppet, holding a painful-looking ax, charged him like a madman. Maikou leapt as the puppet began spinning with the ax, smacking it with his staff. Luckily the puppet defended and the ax flew from its grip. Maikou knocked it over the side of the platform.

"One down, three to go…..Gotta be careful." Maikou told himself. The next puppet flew at him at high speeds, twin blades outstretched as if to drill straight through him. Maikou leapt over the puppet using his aura for a slight boost, and the puppet fell off the platform.

"Okay….." Maikou jumped and rolled to the side as a puppet curled in a manner just like the bandit from the Thuban River rolled past him, also falling over the edge. The final puppet was holding a huge sword that was at least as long as an average full-grown man was tall. It was also about as wide. "Whoa…." Maikou muttered in shock. That was beyond just a _lethal_ weapon!

The puppet swung the huge blade almost as if it was as heavy as a feather. Maikou barely dodged as he went for a backwards flip, bending his knees and supporting his weight with his hands momentarily. Maikou then smacked the puppet overboard with a full-force horizontal swing.

A little while later, the puppets lay in a heap, mostly undamaged besides a few broken weapons. After being thanked by the puppeteer and even receiving a great deal of gold from those who made wagers, Maikou began walking through the city once more.

* * *

"_I found myself standing before a small arena. Judging from the sight of smiling women and frustrated, tearful men, it appeared that they were holding gambling battles. In no particular need of funds, I planned to simply pass on by, but then a familiar voice called out to me. 'Long time no see. How's it going?' Turning around, I saw that Minerva was there. She must have succeeded in passing the final test after I left. I felt somewhat nostalgic as I recalled my memories of Regulus._

_When asked if I had found out anything about Soul Edge, I shook my head. Minerva looked disappointed, but quickly cheered up and said, 'I see. Neither have I. Hey, as long as we're here, how about a match? It's been a while since our last one. It seems this ring is booby-trapped with a few tricks, but it shouldn't be any big deal.' The sound of cheers and groans erupted behind me. It seemed the previous match had just ended."_

* * *

"Kay, let's do this!" Minerva exclaimed, flourishing the shining Northern Star.  
"Right then….Here we go….." Maikou said, far less enthusiastic. He spun his staff around a small bit before taking his stance. Minerva also took her own stance. Once again, Maikou had thrown off his cape for this duel.

Minerva Soul Charged a small bit, gaining a green aura, and then striking at Maikou with a powerful thrust move that Maikou barely deflected, only giving him enough time to knock Minerva down with a staff strike, before he stepped back in shock as Minerva was launched high into the air. Wanting to end this quickly, Maikou leapt into the air after her and after grabbing her torso with his legs, threw her back to the ground, painfully.

"Not done yet!" Minerva exclaimed, recovering quickly and rolling to her feet.

"You really are a great warrior." Maikou complimented. Minerva chuckled, and then went at him with a slash. Maikou blocked and kicked, but Minerva blocked that as well. Maikou switched to his sword and blocked Minerva's next attack, spinning her blade out of her hand and kicking her to the ground. Minerva somehow managed grab his arms though, and threw him over her before he could pin her down and end the match. Minerva rolled backwards and got to her feet using the momentum from throwing Maikou and ran to grab her sword.

"Here I come!" Minerva exclaimed. Maikou was quick to his feet at the line. He knew that meant one thing, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Grabbing his staff and raising it above his head, he exclaimed, "I'll end this!"

Minerva's flaming blade shot forth in an upward slash, and Maikou's burning staff shot forth in a powerful thrust. Both attacks met their targets as Maikou and Minerva were sent flying away from each other, Maikou's tunic finally having a nice big gash in it. Both hit the cage walls and were sent into the air, and then launched again upon hitting the ground. When both landed the second time, neither one got up.

"Draw!"

* * *

A short while later, Maikou and Minerva walked away from the arena, holding bags of fifty gold each. "So, Maikou, what'd ya think? Am I any better?" Minerva asked.

"I'll definitely say you're as good as I am. To be honest that's not much though…..we're no Edgemasters."

"That's true. Still, I'm surprised at how you held up. That same attack completely shattered another swordsman's Epee, and you walked away with practically nothing more than a scratch. Is your tunic enchanted like your staff?" Minerva was curious about this.

"Yes. It's made to be as tough as chainmail. My cape is a similar story, as well."

"You know, if you're going to the mountain temple, you should invest in a cloak." Minerva suggested.

"Right. I'll see you some other time." Maikou responded, walking off in a different direction, to the tailor's shop.

Minerva walked the other way, to the blacksmith.

* * *

"_Wearing a new blue cloak that hid my features perfectly and traveling through the foothills on the path to the temple atop the __mountain overlooking Benetnasch, __I__ stopped to __rest at a tavern along the way. '__A tavern at the entrance to a temple...that's just like this ci__ty,' I thought to myself as I opened the door. _

_Upon seeing the inside, I gave an annoyed frown__. It seemed that the temple __itself was running the bar. __Acolyte priests scurried back and forth serving loud, rambunctious customers. I sat down at a small table and tried to relax, but a fight began brewing right beside me. A man carrying an enormous amount of luggage was surrounded by a group of drunks._

_I'd planned to avoid trouble, but then their leader kicked my table out from under me. It wasn't my style to just keep quiet after such treatment. I drew my weapon and dragged him outside. The man with the luggage took advantage of this chance and quickly disappeared. My opponent, perhaps cowed by my aggressiveness, held back and maintained a defensive posture. This called for extensive use of throws and disarming techniques."_

* * *

The rapier wielder held his blade extremely defensively, looking as if he wasn't sure whether to panic that a small blue clothed swordsman was looking ready to beat the life out of him, or chuckle at the fact that a child was aggressively pointing his blade at him.

Maikou held his sword and staff at the same time, before reason took over and he decided to simply beat the rapier wielder into unconsciousness. Maikou grabbed the Rapier wielder's arm and jabbed him in the gut with the end of the staff, before knocking him a few feet to his right with a staff to the back. The rapier wielder attempted a thrust, only to be disarmed by the shorter but deadlier blade, and then knocked down by the staff and sent into unconsciousness with a last thwack to the back of the head.

"And that's why I will never visit bars for 'fun' in life." Maikou said to himself, tossing his staff to his other hand and putting it away on his back. "'Tough guys'….ugh. The least they could do is afford some actual skills."

* * *

**_Subchapter 1: Schedar_**

_"As I walked along the mountain path leading from Benetnasch to Schedar, I came to understand just why it was that so few people used the passage-it was little more than an animal trail. I made my way south down the path, suffering nicks and scratches from the thick foliage._

_I learned of this shortcut from the man with all the luggage in the bar at the entrance to Diphda Temple. After the incident, he reappeared and told me about it to show his thanks. Schedar was well known among adventurers. An ancient civilization that vanished long ago left behind countless ruins in the area, and even the present time there was still a never-ending flow of travelers visiting Schedar in search of knowledge and treasure._

_The man explained excitedly that he had discovered a new ruin that no one had seen yet. He had returned to Benetnasch to gather supplies for exploring it when he got involved in the trouble at the bar. In recognition of his debt to me, he revealed his secrets._

_As I continued along the path, I eventually came upon a half buried ruin._

_My heart began to beat faster._

_I had been searching for the entrance to an old stone temple. I'd heard that no one had ever gone inside it before, but there were clear signs that people had been inside already. In other words, my chances of encountering scavengers inside the ruin were high. Valuable artifacts were found often in these sorts of ruins, thus there were always treasure hunters milling about._

_It was reasonable to assume that, for the sake of protecting what they dug up, they would attack first and ask questions later. That's how valuable the relics of Schedar were. If I was going to make it back out alive, I'd have to keep my guard up. I spent a few moments peering into the entrance, but soon steeled myself and stepped inside."_

* * *

Maikou ran through chamber after chamber. Almost every five seconds he slashed through a prowling creature corrupted by Soul Edge. Every three chambers he'd encounter an armored foe that'd take forever to defeat.

Another three chambers. Another armored foe. Maikou rolled around the enemy and impaled it on his blade, throwing it into the water. The next chamber was different: he faced off against an Assassin in this one.

Said assassin came form the ceiling an held two blades, wielding them in a duel reverse-grip. He came at Maikou, both blades front and ready. Maikou grabbed him with his staff and tossed him into the water.

The next chamber held a Lizardman. being reminded of his own dragon friend, Maikou fought half-heartedly. He wondered if Pekiunai had saved their friend by now...

his mind almost began to drift, and he was drawn back to reality by the scaly warrior jabbing him with its shield and the headbutting him, knocking him back a foot or two. "It's not Kerian. I shouldn't think about him until I destroy the evil sword." Maikou said to himself. he then smashed the lizard warrior over the head with his staff, knocking it out cold. "Why do I have to be emotionally attached...No I can't think like that. whatever this place is, it must be effecting my mind. I'd better hurry up with this place." He spoke to himself again, before continuing.

The next chamber had another armored foe: an armored assassin. Maikou huffed in annoyance, impaled the foe, and threw him over the edge. Maikou flicked his blade without looking at it; he didn't enjoy the sight of blood on his blade. he didn't like the idea of blood on his hands. he didn't enjoy killing. he was only ten, this crud shouldn't have been happening to him.

Another chamber threw three of each foe at him. three assassins, leather, armored, and duel wielding. Three Berserkers, Knight, Golem, Invisible, and three Lizardmen, Lizard, Spiked Dino, armored Lizard.

Maikou threw his short blade at the invisible Berserker, marked by it's floating ax, killing it instantly. He then crushed the skull of the Golem Berserker with a flaming overhead smash via staff, and, with great effort, threw the Knight Berserker over the edge. Maikou pulled his blade from the invisible berserker and sliced off the head of the leather Assassin as it charged him.

The armored Assassin and Spiked Dino Lizardman charged Maikou at the same time, only to be double impaled by staff and sword. Assassin was stuck on the sword, and the Lizardman the staff. Maikou threw them both over the edge and flicked his weapons free of crimson.

Duel-Wield Assassin snuck up behind him and tried to guillotine him, but Maikou crouched and stabbed him directly through the heart, before kicking him off the blade and flicking it once more.

Maikou rushed and slashed through both of the remaining Lizardmen and continued onwards, cleaning his blade with Duel-Wield Assassin's brown turban without looking.

a few chambers later, Maikou made it to the Big Boss Berserker.

"You must be the final challenge this place has for me...alright, let's do this." Maikou said, preparing his weapons.

Said berserker was more than five times the size of the average normal berskerker. Maikou first Soul Charged before running up the leg of the armored menace, and halfway up the torso, attempting to impale it through the heart, but he was shaken off as the metal death bringer came to life, lifting its Double-bladed battleaxe and taking a powerful stance.

"Oh...Son of a dragon, why did I have to come to a place like this!?"

The giant sent its ax straight downward, nearly cleaving Maikou in two as he barely dodged. Maikou fully Soul Charged and ran up the giant again, stabbing its chest multiple times to seemingly no avail. after a few strikes the giant shook him off again and tried to stomp him, only breaking the floor and replacing it with a crumbling footprint the size of a small room.

Maikou stabbed its foot, but it sent him straight into the wall above the doorway of the path he entered the chamber at, and leaving a full-body impression of him in said wall.

"Okay, you are so feeling pain for that!" Maikou said, more-so frustrated at the giant than in pain.

the berskerker tried to smash him with the pole end of the ax, but missed, luckily giving Maikou a way to climb him, and after Soul Charging to the max level, he impaled the oversized berserker, finally defeating it and ending his quest in the dungeon.

The giant toppled over front first, forcing Maikou to rush around it and leap as the berserker's giant body and extreme weight caused a small earthquake.

a few moments later, Maikou continued, and the strange berserker body vanished as if an illusion. Maikou heard the wind blow and looked behind himself confused, then looked at his sword to find it sparkling clean as if he never stained it once. shaking it off as the dungeon messing with his head, he continued into the next room and found two weapons lying over one another. one was a Sword paired with a shield that somehow felt magical, and the other was a pair of tonfa-like weapons with blades that felt ritualistic.

as Maikou picked up the sword and shield, he felt their aura. "I see...so you choose this person to be your wielder. Will your magic allow me to wield you, until such time as I can deliver you to this person? ...Thank you." he spoke with the sword's magic as if it were alive. Next, he looked over the tonfa-like weapon pair. "You seek the one who follows the wind, wherever it may go. I shall keep you as well until I meet her." he spoke to the weapons, again as if they were alive. Maikou then noticed the gold satchel beyond the weapons. but he payed it no mind: it had no aura, and therefore was not real.

"Well then, it's time to go now."

* * *

"_The port at Benetnasch was a very busy place in the evening. The city's __commerce was built around the port, as the ships arriving and leaving carried __goods for trade. Shops crowded the streets, and the bars were full of ships' __crews and those who would do business with them. __Having spent the day wandering around the port, I too headed for an inn __for a hot meal and a room for the night._

_I awoke in the night shivering from the cold. My head throbbed; there __was a large bump on the back of my head. I quickly surveyed my __surroundings, and it was clear that I was no longer in my room at the inn. __It appeared to be the inside of a ship. I'd been sold away as a slave! My rage hadn't been so high in a long time. __It seemed my food had been drugged. The inn must have had a "business __agreement" with some of the ships. My weapons had of course been taken away. __It wasn't like me to let my guard down like that. Now, I had to find a__way off the ship before it set sail._

_Fortunately, thanks to my training at Regulus and even before then, I was still a threat __even without a weapon. After breaking down the door with a kick, I __recovered my weapons from the crew and ran for the pier. Unfortunately, they __weren't going to let me get away that easily.__ I was stopped on the deck and it began to slowly cruise to leave the cave-like port. I knew my enemies' weapons had been undoubtedly poisoned and therefore I could not risk physical contact, even if it was another rod or a nunchaku wielder. I was in for a very long day….."_

* * *

Maikou readied his blade. The first of the pirate crew, a nunchaku wielder Maikou recognized from his training days in Regulus stepped up first. "I was hoping to get you back for before kid…..now I get to! You're mine!" he yelled. Maikou brought out his staff.

"If you want my life…..come and claim it!" he yelled back, holding his staff out first with his blade held back slightly, pointing upwards. The nunchaku wielder performed the same maneuver as the first time they 'fought', except this time the nunchaku hit Maikou's leg as it returned like a boomerang, causing Maikou to wince, but as the bandit charged him, Maikou hit him in the gut with his staff, knocking the wind out of him, before smacking him upside the head with the side of the sword.

"Squirm, slave!" a female holding a bladed whip bellowed, sending the tip of said bladed whip at Maikou. Maikou blocked it with his blade, and then forced the female forth with it, knocking her unconscious with a fast combo of thwacks via staff.

"So I was right. That inn really did sell me as a 'slave'. But what happens when the sold-off slave has a sword and the skill to use it? I'm sure you can guess from me taking out two members of your crew already." Maikou said to the captain, clicking the bladed whip into a sword. "Interesting weapon you have here…Not that it was yours in the first place. I'll hold onto this."

"Just die already, stupid child!" the same bandit from Thuban River attacked next, only to be instantly taken out by a swift jab and being thrown overboard.

"Learn some real skills, and then come back!" Maikou shouted to the enraged, overboard bandit.

Suddenly the ship lurched as it crashed into the wall of the cave. Luckily a rock platform floating to the port conveniently appeared, and both Maikou and the pirate captain leapt upon it.

Said pirate captain was the definition of a typical pirate. Pirate hat, vest, pants, he even had a cutlass sword and a pirate cape. He also had a shorter blade that appeared to have a miniature cannon built into it. His clothing was mostly every shade of red except pink.

"To me, Alfred, pirate captain, _YOU_ are _nothing_!" the captain shouted, angrily.

Maikou did not reply verbally, instead choosing to assault Alfred with his staff, performing six quick strikes in succession. Alfred blocked an attempted seventh strike, and tried to shoot Maikou with his miniature cannon, but Maikou knocked the blade away before the pirate had a chance to. In retaliation, Alfred knocked Maikou's staff all the way back to the port, bouncing on the swimming bandit from before, and then standing on its own on the ground whilst embedded on the rocks.

Maikou swept the captain's legs out from underneath him and knocked him out with a hilt-to-the-face.

"Pirates….." Maikou muttered, shaking his head. The floating platform then hit the port, making Maikou leapt off, run over to his staff, grab while still running, and hop into a completely empty boat and start paddling away before the commotion could have negative effects on his physical condition.

* * *

"_After creating quite a stir at the port, I decided to leave the city before the situation grew worse. After making off with a small boat and paddling out onto the lake, I glanced back at Benetnasch behind me. Despite the number of people there, I wasn't able to track down any information about Soul Edge. In the midst of the morning fog, the growing sound of voices drifted out from the city. It sounded like it would be another busy day in Benetnasch. As I continued a ways further on the lake, it became obvious that this dinghy would not be able to carry me all the way across. After stepping back on shore, I learned that I was now in a place called Mizar. According to the locals, a large gate lay to the east, and passing through it required the permission of the guards. I began to grow anxious and frustrated. Not only had I not found any leads to Soul Edge, but now it appeared I could not even travel freely across the land._

_It was then that I truly realized just how difficult the quest for Soul Edge was..."_

* * *

_**-Profile-**_

_**Cherot**_

_**Age: 20  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Birthdate: May 9  
Blood type: Unknown  
Weapon: Katana  
Weapon Name: Unknown  
Discipline: Unknown**_

_**Cherot is the boss of the Minkar Mine. One day he was given a strange sword and flag by a suspicious person. Finding the sword to be a legit weapon, he kept it and even made a scabbard for it. However, one day when he used it in battle he became a completely different person with a strange demeanor, and even stranger fighting style.**_

_**Upon victory in the battle, and sheathing the blade, he returned to normal with no memories of what the being he became was: he only remembered fighting someone and winning. From then on he used the sword in every battle, and had a strange win/loss record because of it. though he gained the miners' respect for his "ability" and became their boss.**_

_**Notes: For those wondering why Maikou talks to himself, let me explain. most ten year olds, and even people who are older tend to talk to themselves when they aren't the anti-social hermit type and end up alone somewhere. Maikou may be stronger, faster, and more agile than an average ten-year-old, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have childish habits or weaknesses, such as out-of-control emotions and, as seen here, talking to himself when he's alone. he can also "speak" through aura, and "see" via aura. this is how he does the whole "this is your wielder, I will take you to them" thing.**_

_**Also, this is where I start adding in a few gameplay mechanics, twists of my own, and edits to the story. Maikou is quite clearly a character different from the one originally portrayed in Weapon Master mode, and therefore will not perform the exact same actions. also, certain scenes will be different from the "unstoppable" persona given to the player in the actual Weapon Master mode, as you can see with the Cherot battle from the last chapter and the VS Minerva battle in this one. no one likes a Gary Stu. or Gary Oak Pre-Johto.**_

* * *

"Here. Your sword, miss." The blacksmith handed the girl the blade.

"Thank you, sir."

"Anytime, miss."

Minerva walked out and began to ask around about Soul Edge. The first person she came upon was a black-haired man wearing full armor, holding his helmet in his arm, and carrying a huge sword on his back. "Excuse me, sir, I'd like to ask if you know anything about the 'Sword of Salvation'?"

The man turned to show red eyes and a dark facial expression. "You wish to know of Soul Edge?"

* * *

Moving quickly and quietly through the streets in a dark blue ninja-like outfit with dragon-like designs, a thirteen-year-old girl, brown haired and green eyed, with two ninja swords on her back moved swiftly through. Eventually deciding it'd be quicker and easier to use the rooftops, she climbed up and headed in the direction of Mizar.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Gate

_**Chapter 4: The First Gate**_

* * *

"_One day, as I searched for information on Soul Edge, a stranger approached me. 'Hey, you, I've heard you're looking for Soul Edge. No need to be wary, I'm not a threat. And I just might be able to help you out a little, my friend.' The man walked away and disappeared into a nearby ruin. I hesitated for a bit, but eventually decided to follow him. Despite the risk of it being a trap, it was also the first promising lead I'd found so far._

'_Took you long enough. Anyway, let's talk.'_

_The man explained that he was working for a knight by the name of Veral. He, too, was seeking Soul Edge, undoubtedly for power. Veral had a number of underlings like this man, and he wanted me to join them. It seemed that rumors of my fighting ability had spread from Regulus and Benetnasch._

'_But when I come all the way out here to recruit you, I find that you are trying to acquire Soul Edge as well! That's not going to work, my friend. That's not going to work at all!'_

_The man proceeded to pull some bombs from his pocket as he shot me a maleficent glance."_

* * *

The stranger threw some of the bombs at Maikou, who knocked them back with his staff. Unfortunately, it seemed they were time bombs. _Sticky_ time bombs at that.

The stranger threw another bomb at Maikou, sticking it to his blue cloak. Maikou forcefully pulled the bomb off and threw it at the man as if he was the target. When the man dodged and turned to say, "You missed!" Maikou simply pointed behind him. When the man turned around, he growled in frustration and drew a blade. The wall behind him then exploded.

Maikou decided now was a good time to note the features of the foe. He was a man of about twenty or so and he held a broadsword. The man also had dark hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a brown vest, as well as leather boots and gloves, and brown cloth pants.

"You're gonna die for that, kid!" he yelled. Maikou, not fazed in the slightest, drew his blade as well. They clashed with each other a few times before the man pulled out two more bombs and tagged them onto Maikou. Maikou switched to his staff and smacked the man upside the head, before quickly sticking the bombs on the man's back.

Not even a few seconds later, they exploded and sent the man flying out of the ring. Maikou barely reacted in time to use the bladed whip he retrieved from the pirates to catch the man by one of his legs. But the man hung there limply, his other leg hanging in a way that a live body wouldn't allow. Sighing, Maikou made the sword release its grip on the man and let him fall. "He worked for a corrupt soul. He had it coming anyway, why not let it happen sooner?" his mind told him. But he didn't feel that way.

Shaking it all off as best he could, Maikou continued out of the ruin.

* * *

"_I hid atop a large windmill in order to rest. A few hours earlier, I had entered the nearby forest not knowing it was the territory of a gang of bandits, and was caught in a trap designed to stop intruders. Fortunately, I managed to destroy the trap and escape before they arrived, but I needed time to recover my strength._

_Emerging out of the forest, I happened upon the windmill. It made a good spot from which to keep watch on possible pursuers. After hiding out there for a while, I eventually spotted a figure approaching. It was clear that it was one of the bandits, searching for whomever had destroyed their trap._

_I lacked the strength for a real fight-I'd have to make a surprise attack. I waited in silence as the figure approached, then leapt out and struck."_

* * *

Maikou leapt out, smashing the staff down on the Nunchaku wielder. "You again?! How many times do I have to knock you out before you get the message?! And how many groups will you join just trying to get back at me?!" Maikou exclaimed, beyond frustrated with this nuisance of a warrior.

"As many as it takes for me to kill you." The bandit replied. He began as he did the multiple other times: he threw the Nunchaku like a boomerang, but this time Maikou sliced the chain of the weapon, causing it to fall off the platform they stood upon.

"You'll never win. Just give up! If you want to defeat me, go back to Regulus and complete the training!" Maikou shouted at the bandit. He was getting to be frustrated at this man's constant attempts at his life. When the man charged and attempted to engage hand-to-hand, Maikou threw him off the windmill with his staff.

"Uaaaaaah!"

* * *

"_I left the windmill behind and headed north, not bothering to check for the bandit. I had interest in one of the legends of the area, the Merope Monastery, said to hold 'The Golden Gate that leads to the land of the Edgemasters.'_

_I quickly found information about the Merope Monastery. It was a monastery that had once existed in northern Mizar and was now nothing more than a ruin. But it was said that a group of zealots who gathered there considered the place as hallowed ground._

_The monks turned out to be friendly, but the moment I mentioned the gate, their demeanor changed. I regretted my careless mistake and attempted to talk my way out of it, but they had already decided I must be a thief._

_One of them ran off to warn the others while the remainder surrounded me. Even for a Regulus-trained swordsman, taking on the entire monastery of skilled monks was out of the question._

_I needed to take care of the group here before the others arrived. I took a quick count of the enemy. It was going to be a battle against time."_

* * *

"Please! Just listen to me! I am no thief!" Maikou pleaded with the five monks around him, but they did not listen. An orange-haired swordsman lunged at him, but Maikou deflected the blow and knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. "I speak the truth! I swear on my life, I am not here to rob anyone, or steal any treasure!" Maikou continued trying to make a peaceful solution, but it was obvious these older folk did not believe in trust once someone tossed out a sacred name so casually.

"You will be silent, impure one." A woman holding a lance stated.

"Do not resist, impure one." A man holding a katana said.

"I will not! You have no right to command me! You clearly know nothing of honor if you attack me simply for mentioning the gate! If you would simply tell me what I did wrong, we would not be having this conflict now!" Maikou shouted. So many violent people Maikou had met on this one journey. Just to save a kingdom- No, for his friends and family as well- he was going through a practical underworld.

Maikou knocked out the lance wielder with a strong jab in the gut with his staff, and blocked the katana wielder, before sweeping his legs out from under him with the staff and knocking him out with a hilt-to-the-face.

Suddenly the remaining two monks became a remaining ten monks as some of the reinforcements arrived. Maikou let out a low growl as he took his stance and waited for their next strike. The ten monks all tried to strike him at once, but using his staff, and boosted by the power of his aura, Maikou slammed the ground and flew out of the closing circle. Just before hitting the ground, he jabbed one of the monks—a nunchaku wielder—square in the nose, knocking him down, though not out.

'_Hurry up, you don't wanna be here when the rest of them arrive!'_ Maikou thought to himself. Quickly, Maikou rushed the nunchaku wielder and knocked him out quickly with his sword hilt, and then knocked out another male monk by jabbing him below the belt, and then swept a female's legs out from underneath her. A swordsman tried to impale him from behind, but only met a rod to the neck, knocking him out.

Without thinking, Maikou chucked the nunchaku—Soryuju— he was keeping for its original wielder at one of the monks, smacking them upside the head, bouncing, and then landing on their head again, knocking them out comically. The female from before had recovered and thrown her lance at him, but Maikou caught it mid-air and hit another male monk below the belt, again causing an instant knockout, before smacking the female in the side of the head with the staff, knocking her out.

Quickly spinning with the staff held out while crouching, Maikou swept the other four monks off their feet and retrieved Soryuju. As they got back up and went for him again, Maikou jabbed two of them in the gut with the staff end and sword hilt, before knocking them down and out with staff end and sword hilt. The last two came from either side, jump-kicking, but Maikou rolled at the last split-second, making them knock each other out.

Moving quickly, Maikou put the lance and Soryuju away, quickly leaving the monastery.

* * *

_"'Damn you! Filthy cowards! Give me back my weapon!' The voice of an old man rang out from a mansion in a long-since-deserted village. Passing through the area, I heard the voice and wondered what was going on._

_Upon entering the dilapidated building, I saw a wounded old swordsman on his knees before two other warriors. One of the victors held the loser's weapon in his hands and grinned in satisfaction._

'_It was you who said we would fight fair and square! Yet the two of you attacked me at once!' It appeared that the old man had been tricked. The old man was perhaps too honorable for his own good, but I couldn't stand this sort of cowardly act._

_I decided to win back the old man's weapons and stepped in front of the two men. One of them reacted with alarm, but the other merely grinned. 'I don't know who you are, but you've just sealed your fate. We can't allow any witnesses to live. This will be a good opportunity to test my new weapon.'"_

* * *

Maikou stood in front of the wounded, but honorable, old man, and analyzed the less-than-honorable men who attacked him.

The grinning man held a short sword that was perfectly polished silver and shining in the mansion's light. At first glance the blade almost appeared antique, but a closer look revealed it to be a razor-sharp and very much deadly weapon. The scabbard the man clipped to his side was a sky blue color for most of the base with small white decorative lining on the ends. The man holding the blade was dressed in a Samurai kimono, but taking his physical features into account foretold a man much the opposite. Maikou couldn't stand such cowardice.

The other man wore a garb that looked similar to a maid's outfit, but more masculine and combat suited. He was the man who reacted in alarm.

"So you two would dare to steal from an elderly man, using unfair tactics? Let me ask you, do you believe in karma?" Maikou said.

"Oh, looky here. Little kid trying to scare me. Get ready to die!" the cocky, grinning man replied.

"Because here comes the bite…" Maikou said, drawing his blade and taking a stance most concentrated and skilled warriors would recognize as a false open pose. The man with the stolen weapon tried a downward slash, but Maikou parried it, deflecting the attack and allowing him to knock out the foe instantly by jabbing him in the neck with the hilt of his sword.

The other man drew a rapier and took a stance. "Well then, let us dance!" he exclaimed, obviously over his previous reaction. It was indeed a dance, and it was indeed deadly as well. In perfect rhythm, slash, clash, jab, block, parry, deflect, over and over.

"I will say, you aren't half-bad, for a coward." Maikou said, locking his blade to the rapier.

"And you are extraordinarily skilled for a child." The man replied.

"Well, I was a quick learner. And it helps to have a whole family of fighters."

"Are you saying your family is of a warrior clan?"

"Something like that."

The warriors released their blades and leapt away from each other. When the rapier wielder went for a predictable jab, Maikou caught his arm and twisted it, forcing the man to drop his weapon. Maikou then used the man's arm and swung to his back, and stabbed him in a very specific place near the neck area. As the man fell to the ground with a grunt, Maikou stated, "I avoided your vitals. You'll live."

"Thank you, boy. Cowards are such a handful, aren't they?" The old man thanked him. "Might I have your name?"

Retrieving the sword stolen by the wannabe samurai, Maikou replied, "My name is Maikou. I'm a traveler, seeking information on the cursed sword known as Soul Edge." Maikou handed the man his weapon, sheathed and wiped of the filth of the coward's hands.

"Ah, you're the child swordsman from Regulus, aren't you? Why would a noble warrior like yourself seek a cursed blade?" the man questioned. Apparently being a successful swordsman from Regulus was of higher honor than Maikou thought.

"My reasons are personal. That blasted sword harmed my friend and I intend to pay it back in full." Maikou looked to his hand and clenched it into a fist, closing his eyes.

"I see. I understand. Hatred is a powerful emotion. However, you might not be able to do that which you must if you let that anger consume you." The old man replied.

"I….I know. …..I need to get going. When these two wake up, take their weapons and do as you please with them." Maikou said, before retrieving a bow from the false samurai. "Yet another thing a bandit has that they don't deserve….and how many people am I playing delivery boy for now, anyway? And what's this strange aura?" Maikou remarked quietly, scanning the aura of the weapon.

With that, he bid the old man farewell and left.

* * *

"_Upon hearing that I wished to pass through the gate in Mizar, the man gave me some information. 'You're talking about Charon's Pass. Leana resides there. She's a fair and just woman. She'd surely grant passage to someone like you.' The man explained that those with dark intentions in their hearts were not allowed through._

_I followed the directions given by the old man and eventually arrived at the entrance to an underground passage. Was this Charon's Pass?_

'_You, who would pass through this place-for what purpose is your journey?' a woman standing at the entrance questioned me as I approached. I felt—no, I knew- that lying to her would not be a good idea and chose to state honestly my quest for Soul Edge and my reasons to destroy it. 'Your desire is tainted with darkness...I am afraid I cannot allow you to pass. If you must insist, however, then show me the strength that lies within your heart. I will wait for you before the gate. Because if you truly possess a strong heart, your desire will not overcome you.'_

_Leaving behind those cryptic words, the woman disappeared in to the underground passage."_

* * *

"If it's what I have to do for my sister and my friend, I'll do almost anything." Maikou said, walking into the dark depths ahead. After a few moments, he noticed it was becoming colder. "What is this place?" he asked quietly.

Soon, he arrived at a frozen platform and acknowledged the warrior standing across from him. He took a quick glance around and behind to notice the platform was simply standing in the middle of a bottomless pit. How had he managed to walk upon it if the floor did not connect?

The other warrior was an armorless, lime green and red striped Lizardman. It roared, bringing Maikou back to reality. He drew his sword as it charged him, and deflected the other blade, and then kicked it below where its belt would've been if had one, getting the reaction he wanted. It fainted, causing the platform to slowly move for the ahead passage. Upon arrival, Maikou slipped off the platform and walked carefully to the next chamber.

Quickly, he found himself arriving at a sand-covered platform, once again wondering how it was just floating over nothingness. "Kiiiaaaa!" a shout Maikou recognized as the mark of a coming Assassin came to his ears. Said Assassin landed and pulled out duel swords, somehow clipping together for a two-bladed sword. The warrior was a green turbaned assassin, wearing greenish-brown clothing.

Maikou reached for his blade, but stopped for a moment. "Maybe I should try something different…." He said to himself, and pulled out the lance from before. "Lances are better when facing swords, after all." He stated, taking a stance.

The assassin leapt and struck, but Maikou deflected the move slashed the assassin's back, leaving a red cut in the leather vest. The assassin turned around and thrust, causing Maikou to block, and then slashed with the other blade, forcing Maikou to quickly deflect the stab and roll to evade the hack. Maikou quickly impaled the assassin, and threw him over the edge, quickly spinning the lance to remove the blood before he looked at it.

"It doesn't matter how many people you've got. I'm not stopping!" Maikou exclaimed as the platform moved across the bottomless canyon. Soon he was walking ahead and found the temperature rising. This time Maikou decided to draw the bladed whip-sword and take a good look at it.

At first glance, it seemed like any other blade, but a closer look revealed that the blade was separated into about eight or six different segments, each piece of metal extremely well-crafted and razor-sharp. A good look at the handle revealed a button where one's thumb would usually be. Pressing said button caused the blade to turn into its whip form. The material of the whip itself was surprisingly sturdy and strong as well as flexible, almost as if it was a chain made of millions of tiny iron links with more iron reinforcing it. Maikou could tell it made of purely mechanical principles. Pressing the button again turned the whip back into a sword. It wasn't the best for defense, but Maikou could tell, this was a weapon for skilled warriors.

And, like any other child with a new toy, he was eager to test it out. Maikou looked up from the weapon and continued walking until he found himself on a platform with a ring of liquid fire around it. How he stepped on to here with no pain or extreme heat on his feet, he would likely never know.

Maikou turned his attention to the red, spiky Lizardman that stood in his path. It roared, and took a stance as Maikou prepared the whip-sword. Maikou first looked like he was stabbing air, but pressing the button as he thrust made the whip extend and wrap around the blade of the Lizardman's sword. Maikou stopped for a moment to look on in surprise. Was this weapon responding to his thoughts, or was he really that skilled?! He wasn't so sure about either option, but shook his head and focused again anyway, robbing the foe of its weapon before it even had the chance to use it. The Lizardman charged, only to receive its own sword in its neck and be thrown into the lava below that Maikou had only just noticed.

The platform continued on and he advanced to the next room, switching back to his sword and staff for the time being. The next platform was perfectly large and rectangular, made only of stone and with no visible gimmicks or booby-traps. This time his foe was an armored berserker holding a giant ax. Maikou was officially beyond sick of these things. It bellowed a war cry, and swung its ax as it spun around and glided at him. Maikou used his staff to pole-vault over the giant and swung at it with his sword, but it bounced off, leaving the enemy unharmed and very much armed.

It came down at him vertically, but he leapt aside as it came down, giving him a free hack at the neck, but the berserker moved just enough that his swing missed, and the berserker smacked him with the side of the ax, sending him almost over the edge. Maikou equipped the whip-sword in a curled up whip state for a worst-case scenario quickly, and rolled just in time to avoid a fatal blow from the ax-wielding knight. Maikou sheathed his blade and used the whip-sword to try and choke the berserker, but found he didn't have the strength to do so.

Maikou quickly made the blade release the Berserker and tried to come up with another plan to fight it. From out of nowhere, a combo idea struck him. Maikou began spinning the whip vertically. He the struck the berserker from a distance with a horizontal lash, spinning around, and twirling the whip horizontally above his head. He then lashed with another horizontal strike, this time the blade tip held in his left hand as the rest of it embraced his back from his right arm to his left one. Then, stepping backwards a single time, Maikou spun around, extending the whip to its full length as it charged with orange flames and smacked the berserker so hard it flew over the edge and to its doom.

Maikou continued onwards without much thought and put away the whip-sword for the time being. "There's…..no turning back, now." Maikou said to himself as he walked. "I just hope that by the time I return, it won't be too late."

"You have done well. There is only so little more you must do to attain victory in Charon's Pass." A voice called out. Maikou stopped and looked around for a moment, before continuing onwards.

After a few minutes of walking through the corridor, Maikou found himself on another platform. The air felt cleaner here, so he was clearly almost through. Before him, a warrior holding a large sword appeared. His hair was blonde and his eyes green. A vertical scar ran down his face, from his eyebrow to his jaw. Wordlessly, he took a stance and held his sword with both hands. A blade as long as its wielder was tall, and nearly as wide as its wielder was as well, was a very powerful and deadly looking weapon.

Maikou took out his staff and assumed his own stance. The other struck first, swinging the blade at Maikou. Maikou responded by slamming his staff to the ground and leaping over the swing, smacking the man with the staff once as he landed directly in front of him. He quickly jabbed once before rolling to the side to evade the vertical swing made at him, and delivering a quick blow to the hip, jumping away from a spinning slash and tossing his staff at the foe to deliver a quick blow and catching his weapon as it bounced off. The man took another swing, this time smashing him, and nearly sending Maikou over the edge. Maikou quickly readied the whip-sword in the case that he fell off the platform and got back up.

The man almost crushed Maikou with another vertical swing, but he was dodged and countered with several quick jabs and a roll-around. Maikou leapt via his staff once more and delivered a powerful kick to the man's face. Maikou swept his legs out from under him with a sweep-kick and knocked him out with a final thwack upside the head. Then, without warning, the man vanished like an illusion.

"You have done well. Continue to the path of your choice. Either way, you will have to survive." The same voice as before spoke again. "There are two passages; Choose one."

Maikou looked around and indeed saw two forward passages. One to his right, and the other, straight forward. Seeing no point in choosing either one randomly, Maikou decided to put his fate to chance and threw his staff straight upwards. When came back down, it bounced on its end multiple times, and when it fell over, it pointed to the right and left. "Here I come…." Maikou muttered quietly and picked up his staff, continuing to the right as the platform moved in the chosen direction.

After defeating another assassin, Maikou came upon the woman from before. "You have done well. My name is Leana. Now, fight me, and prove your strength of heart!"

Maikou readied his staff and Leana drew her weapons as well; she held in her right hand a short sword, and in her left was a shield. Leana wore a gown that somehow made it seem like she was both a priestess and a warrior at the same time…..it was strange.

Maikou started with a jab, but Leana threw her shield at him, bouncing it off his head before he could attack, and catching it easily. Maikou drew close and tried a leg sweep, but Leana hopped over it and slashed at him, forcing him to block. Maikou drew his blade and sent the hilt to her gut, only hitting her shield and nearly hurting himself from the deflection. Maikou backed off and pulled the surprise move of chucking Soryuju at her like a boomerang, catching her off-guard and scoring a hit. Maikou caught the returning Nunchaku and thrust his staff at Leana as she rose, forcing her to block and letting him get a kick to her ribs in, before dodging a stab that looked more like an impale and knocking her over with a powerful thwack upside the head.

"I can't….lose here!" Maikou exclaimed, holding his weapons up and performing a Soul Charge. "I'll…end this now!" Maikou said, charging a powerful, flaming duel attack from his staff and sword. He thrust them both forward and collided with her sword and shield, but they did nothing and Leana held her ground. "What?!"

"Fall!" Leana countered him and tried to stab his knee, but was parried by the staff.

"I will not lose! I simply can't lose! Can't you see that I only want to help people?! My goal is to destroy the sword of evil!" Maikou shouted. Leana kicked him to the ground, but as she approached to finish the fight, Maikou swept her off her feet with the staff, jumping up and slamming the sword hilt into her stomach, defeating her. Soon after, Maikou fell to the ground, uttering words of determination…

* * *

"_I fought will all my might. There was no other response I could have made. 'I see that you have a strong heart. Nevertheless, the evil that the sword contains is powerful. You do not yet understand its danger. You are filled with the false dream of an ultimate weapon and cannot see the truth, I cannot let you pass.' I was not able to pass the gate, yet I was now certain that you were close to reaching Soul Edge. I knew she wasn't lying, but why was she convinced that I wanted Soul Edge for myself...?_

_I would later come to accept the truth of the darkness in the heart, and it would be only then that I truly closed in on Soul Edge. After returning to the surface, I stopped and turned suddenly to get a better look at man who passed me by. Wasn't that the man who had scouted me out before-the one looking for Soul Edge?_

_When I headed back to the gate, a terrible sight was awaiting for me._

_The gate had been slice in two with a single cut of a blade. There was no sign of the swordsman; only Leana lying collapsed on the ground. Without another thought, I immediately headed for the gate, but stopped short when you head her voice. 'He seeks Soul Edge with a terrible darkness in his heart. Someone must stop him...Please, inform Altair. Tell them that the first gate has fallen. I know I can count on you. You must hurry...'_

_I soon stood at the entrance to Altair, ready to face my own weakness._

'_You must not yet let yourself be drawn to his power. For it would mean the loss of your own heart...'"_

* * *

_**-Profile-  
Leana, Paladin Knight of Charon**_

_**Age: 23  
Birthplace: Charon  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: Unknown (refuses to reveal)  
Birthdate: March 13  
Blood Type: B  
Weapon: Short Sword &amp; Small Shield  
Weapon Name: None  
Discipline: Unknown (refuses to reveal)**_

_**N/A**_

_**Notes: For those wondering, Maikou is still a 10-year old, and so isn't the most skilled or adept with all his powers and abilities. This is why he isn't exactly spamming aura blasts on everything around him. Well, besides the fact that that's just overpowered beyond heck. The reason Maikou seems so skilled with whatever he happens to pick up is the result of two things. One, he is a quick learner, and two, the aura lets him see and imitate most things related to the weapon he picks up so long as it's not a feat that's totally impossible for his body. In other words, he can't do half the insane shizlnet that characters like Voldo, Cervantes, and Astaroth do on a regular basis. However he can sort-of imitate other characters like Yun-Seung, Xianghua, etc. just saying, in case someone wants to say he's overpowered at this point in time.**_

* * *

She arrived at Mizar. Moving quickly, she eventually came to a mansion in the middle of a long-since-deserted village. Deciding she may get information she needed, she came up to the mansion and knocked on the doors. After a few seconds, an old man holding a sword sheathed in a sky-blue scabbard answered. "Yes? who are you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but have you seen a swordsman from Regulus named 'Maikou' recently?" she asked politely, pulling down her mask.

"The one seeking Soul Edge? I believe I saw him last week. Saved my life, that boy." The old man answered.

"Do you know where he was headed?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm his older sister. My name is Pekiunai."

"I see. Well, come inside for a while. It's about to start raining."

"What? But there's not even…."

Thunder rumbled and rain poured in five seconds flat. Pekiunai's expression went from normal to annoyed even quicker.

"You see? Come inside and we'll talk." The old man stated, victories.

Pekiunai responded with a grumble and walked in.


	5. Chapter 5: Spirit Sword

_**Chapter 5: Spirit Sword**_

* * *

"_I arrived at Nereid Gorge, the entranceway to Altair. Beyond the gorge lay Altair itself. I unconsciously quickened my pace. When I reached the other side, I heard shouts directed at me from the fort on the riverbank. 'Halt! Go no further if you wish to live!' It appeared they were guarding the entrance to Altair._

_I obeyed the warning and stopped. I shouted back that I was a friend bearing no intention of harm and requested permission to proceed. After a short while, armed guards arrived and escorted me into the fort._

_I explained that I came on behalf of Leana and wished to enter Altair, but they seemed uncertain whether they should trust me._

_In the end, they locked me in a guest room in the fort. Later that same day, the situation suddenly changed. Unknown forces attacked the fort. I escaped in the confusion and joined with the fort's soldiers to fight off the intruders."_

* * *

"Well, this isn't the first time I've fought more than five people at once." Maikou said, drawing his sword, prepping the whip-sword, readying his polearm weapons and considering the nunchaku, sword plus shield, and tonfa-like weapons he was holding on to.

Three extremely skilled warriors from the fort were on the battlefield against three other mysterious fighters. One of them held a large sword that looked way too heavy for anyone to wield properly, another held a Chinese sword, and the last one was a fencer holding an Epee.

Maikou was preoccupied with the lesser warriors. It felt almost natural to him, facing a practical army of foes on the battlefield alongside soldiers of good. Perhaps it was because of his origins, but Maikou couldn't help feeling right fighting alongside the fort.

As he slashed through several of them, a higher warrior awaited him. "Thought you got rid of me, kid?" the annoying, impossible, blond nunchaku bandit had survived a fatal fall from atop a large windmill

How, Maikou didn't bother to question.

"You really hate me, don't you?" Maikou asked, switching to his staff with an irritated expression.

"Yes, I do, now die!" The nunchaku wielder exclaimed. This time, it almost seemed as though he did return to Regulus and complete the training.

Maikou jabbed at him, but the Nunchaku wielder caught it with the weapon's chain. He then tried to force it out of Maikou's hands, but only received a jab right in the nose, causing the chain of the nunchaku to release the staff. Maikou knocked the nunchaku wielder down and tried one more jab to knock him out, but the bandit didn't give up and rolled out of the way.

"Tch. You've definitely improved since our last encounter. But you still lack what matters here; skill. You've got the movements and such down, but you don't know how to use them effectively. You practically thrash about all the time hoping to his something. So, go back to Regulus and complete the training before you come back." Maikou said, catching the bandit on his staff and knocking him out with a blow to the back of the head.

Maikou then quickly dodged a flying kunai that soared pass him and embedded itself in an Assassin's neck. Luckily the assassin was on the opposition, so Maikou turned back to the one who threw the deadly knife. This one turned about to be a female holding two swords. She appeared on the fort's side from the mark on her clothing, so Maikou turned around and cut down another foe.

A female holding a Chinese sword dueled with the ax-wielder and quickly took him out with a stab to the chest, while the man holding the large sword cleaved the Lizardman opposition in two, and the fencer took out his sword-wielding foe with ten quick stabs.

Maikou impaled a berserker and threw it down, quickly jabbing the opposition behind him to knock them out quickly and then quickly spun around and swung the lance horizontally, knocking out another assassin.

The female with the two swords impaled a foe and threw it down as well, then double-impaled the two Lizardmen coming at her from both sides. Seeing this, Maikou found confirmation that she was part of the fort as well and nailed a lizardman below the belt, getting another knockout. Then a more formidable opponent came; a blonde man holding a broken Epee in his left hand and a replacement rapier in his right. Maikou felt his aura was familiar. Maybe he was the one Minerva defeated to pass the test?

"Ah, you must the child swordsman. Glad to meet you. But I'm afraid we're on opposite sides in this bout. My name is Leon, and I will be your end." The man greeted, going from neutral to serious.

"You're the one Minerva defeated, aren't you? As long as you actually finished the Regulus training and put up a good fight, I'm fine with it." Maikou responded, preparing his sword and staff.

"Oh, fear not. I intend to be a challenge. A deadly challenge."

"Then come on, and show me what you've got!"

"Well then, let us dance!"

Maikou couldn't help but wonder why he'd now faced two rapier-wielding swordsmen who both began the duel with that line, but shrugged it off and figured it was a fencing thing.

Maikou slashed and Leon blocked, then Maikou rolled and tried a jab, being blocked by the other's quick movement. Leon went for a thrust, but then feigned and sidestepped when Maikou tried to parry, spinning around and saying, "En garde!" and then performing another thrust that nicked Maikou's side as he rolled again. Leon then made a real slash at his torso and Maikou blocked, and then jabbed with his staff.

"Not bad. I can see why Thuban and Benetnasch respect you as an amazing swordsman. Let's make a deal: draw blood from my head, neck, or torso, and you win. I'll give up, the forces with fall back, and we all live to fight another day." Leon tried to make a bargain.

"Fine then. I'll make a deal. You better hold up your side of the bargain." Maikou responded. Leon nodded and the blades danced as they continued.

Leon took a jab from the staff and then nicked Maikou's leg at the opportunity. Maikou slashed and then blocked when his attack was parried. Leon came in with a downward slash, and Maikou caught him by the arm and knocked him down, holding his sword to the other's neck.

"Not bad….." Leon complimented. They both took a moment to catch their breaths. Somehow the fort's soldiers were holding up well against the seemingly endless supply of lizardmen, assassins, and most threatening of all, berserkers. "But I said…." Maikou's eyes widened. "….To draw blood." Leon elbowed Maikou and quickly got up, released from his grasp, and tried a thrust, but Maikou also thrust his blade forward. The weapons met, and from the exhaustion of Leon and lesser strength of Maikou, the two weapons flew out of their hands. "I studied how to fight without my weapon. What about you?" Leon stated, taking a martial arts stance.

Maikou took a stance of his own, putting away his staff. "I'll fight you on even terms. I knew hand-to-hand before I came to Regulus." He explained.

"Good." Leon stated simply. Maikou performed a side kick, blocked by Leon's knee. Maikou then punched, but Leon tilted his head to avoid it. Maikou tried a sweep kick and Leon jumped back, then came back with a roundhouse kick that Maikou back-flipped to avoid.

"You really are a skilled warrior! But we need to end this quickly; I'm in a hurry." Maikou said, kicking Leon in the stomach. Leon retaliated with an uppercut punch, but Maikou sidestepped and grabbed Leon, getting on his shoulders and then using the whip-sword's tip to nick Leon's cheek, drawing blood.

"There, I win, now uphold the deal and call the soldiers back." Maikou said, jumping off his shoulders and retrieving their weapons, tossing the man's rapier back to him.

"Very well. I hope we duel again someday." Leon stated. He then called back the enemy soldiers and they retreated.

* * *

"_After siding with the soldiers and defeating the intruders, I received permission to enter Altair and left the fort. The city of Altair, said to be paradise on earth, was of a much simpler and plainer construction than I expected. The residents valued scholarship, and the whole city left me with the impression of a giant library._

_I proceeded to the temple and conveyed Leana's words to the priest. 'I had seen the thread of misfortune which clung to northern Mizar, but I never imagine that the gate itself had fallen...' The priest spoke with a look of great concern._

_He then faced me and said, 'And she requested that you deliver this message yourself? I see, in other words, she saw in you the potential to take on the one who destroyed the gate.' The priest pondered for a moment and then led me to the altar, saying he had something to give me. "I'm sorry, but I cannot yet bring myself to trust you. Would you allow me to perform a small test? A test of your will...'_

_At the sound of the priest's words, an obviously hostile figure began to approach me!"_

* * *

Maikou stood on the ruined platform and looked on in shock; the figure that approached was black like a shadow and had red eyes. It drew a short sword exactly like Maikou's, except also pure black like a shadow.

Maikou snapped out of his shock and drew his own blade. The shadow slashed first, and Maikou blocked. Maikou tried a thrust, but the shadow jumped and summersaulted quickly, landing on the blade in a split second. The figure then back-flipped off. Okay, stabbing moves were now out of the question.

The shadow leapt and struck, but Maikou rolled around and jumped with a spinning slash that barely missed. The shadow performed a thrust and Maikou imitated its previous response perfectly, and added a quick slash to its face. The shadow shrugged it off and went for a slash at Maikou, who deflected the blow and delivered a swift kick to the chest.

Suddenly Maikou saw something horrifying; _he_ was starting to look like the shadow, and _the shadow_ was starting to look like him.

The shadow pulled out the staff and jabbed with it, but Maikou parried the strike and took out his own staff, smacking the shadow twice and putting it away again. The shadow began to look even more like him now, and he could feel a horrible darkness trying to invade his soul.

Maikou raised his blade to the sky, and exclaimed, **"I cannot lose here! Not when I've come so far!" **as a red aura began to engulf his weapon and himself. He was horrified to hear the demonic undertone in his own voice. Maikou thrust his weapon into the ground, sending black shockwaves of aura around the entire platform. **"I w**on**'t** be **cont**rol**led **by **a doppelganger!**"

The shadow—now starting to look almost human—raised its blade to the sky silently as a blue aura surrounded his weapon and arms. Two blades, a darkening one and a brightening one, came aflame and clashed with one another.

"**N**o! **I ca**n't **los**e now! **No**t n**ow, **not **E**VER!" Maikou exclaimed, putting away his weapons and focusing more than ever before. The doppelganger's expression went from neutral to terrified as it began to become a shadow once again. "B**e**gone**, **evil!" Maikou shouted, flying at the shadow, his whole body like a wolf's maw.

A wolf's how echoed through the air as Maikou flew through the shadow, biting down with his teeth and clawing with his hands, as the cursed being vanished into thin air.

Maikou fell to one knee as the Altair priest said, "You have done well, young one."

* * *

"_Not merely pushed along by the flow of events, but rather of my own will, I began to walk forward. The gate allowed me to pass through with ease. 'I apologize for deceiving you, but it was necessary.' The Altair priest pointed to a sword as he spoke._

'_What you overcame was your own self. You have proven the strength of you will. Now, take this sword. You have earned it.'_

_The sword was of a peculiar design. It was intricately decorated and its blade was split in two. It emitted a feeling of purity, yet at the same time, I could feel a darkness within it as well._

'_That sword possesses powers of both good and evil...' The priest explained that Soul Edge lay sealed in the land to the east. Furthermore, I learned that the sword I now held in my hands was in fact Soul Calibur, the spirit sword capable of defeating the cursed blade. But people's greed and ambition had weakened the seal, and the evil energy had finally invaded the core of the seal-the spirit sword itself. The guardians of the seal built the three gates to fortify the seal, and they worked to purify the spirit sword._

_Everything had been fine for hundreds of years, but someone had destroyed one of the gates. If those bewitched by the cursed sword managed to get their hands on the weapon, the resulting devastation would be unfathomable._

_And it seemed that I was one of the few people who had the potential to stop it._

_"You will do fine. Believe in yourself. Leana and I believe in you. The purification of the spirit sword is incomplete, but even so, it should prove useful."_

_I turned my gaze upon the spirit sword. Perhaps this sword will become the key that leads me to Soul Edge, and its destruction."_

* * *

_**-Profile-**_

_**Pekiunai**_

_**Age: 13  
Birthplace: Zekonianu  
Height: 4'2  
Weight: Unknown (refuses to reveal)  
Birth date: February 9  
Blood type: Unknown  
Weapon: Ninja Sword x2  
Weapon Name: Kyōdai &amp; Yūjō  
Discipline: Jeet Kune Do &amp; Unknown Ninjitsu**_

_**Family: Parents/Deceased  
Brother/Maikou  
Dragon/Kerian**_

_**Pekiunai is the eldest child and overall best fighter out of the entire Zekonianu royal line. Her connection with the aura and natural quick-learning made her a master blacksmith at the age of ten, and by thirteen she was a stealthy warrior of the silent kill. When Soul Edge invaded Zekonianu and corrupted Kerian, She became confused and didn't know what to do. She couldn't kill him and she had no idea what Soul Edge was.**_

_**When Maikou took up his sword and staff, heading for another world, Pekiunai tried to stop him, but he didn't listen to her and left anyway. Eventually, she had to defeat Kerian—not kill, only defeat—and bring him to the private quarters of the castle she had made in secret in the off chance they might befriend someone who would attack them one day.**_

_**A week after Maikou left, Pekiunai followed him, taking her blue garb and twin blades she named Kyōdai &amp; Yūjō in honor of her close relationships with Maikou and Kerian.**_

_**Pekiunai is extremely skilled and adept with her aura powers and isn't afraid to use them in combination with sword swings and martial arts moves.**_

_**Notes: First I want to give a proper outfit description for Pekiunai. Think of it kinda like Taki's Soul Calibur one outfit, except only cloth, blue instead of red, and the only exposed parts being from her shoulder to her elbow, her palms, and her fingers and thumbs. Second, I randomly searched Japanese for Siblings(Kyōdai) and friendship(Yūjō) on Google, so if the meanings of these words are incorrect and you have the correct words, please send them to me via either review or PM. Third, Pekiunai is not old enough to be sexually attractive yet, so if that is how you imagine her, please imagine her differently. I know there's at least one of you reading this that thinks of her that way. (Perverts…..ugh) and lastly, WHY IS THIS STILL AT THE TOP OF THE SOUL CALIBUR SECTION WHEN IT'S BEEN THREE FREAKING DAYS SINCE I LAST UPDATED?! Do people really not write Soul Calibur Fanfics that much? If this were the Pokemon section, this thing would've drowned like, the instant I started it! Okay, okay, no not really. Lastly for real, I hope everyone is reading all these, cuz if not, they're missing a crucial part of the story. These add-ons aren't just add-ons for the sake of being add-ons.**_

_**Also, I'm changing Maikou's profile real quick to include what I didn't before so that this makes sense. also, if someone can PLEASE send me the average height for a 13-year-old and a 10-year-old, I'd REALLY appreciate that so I can put it in the profiles and have it making sense.**_

_**Also, I made Maikou and Pekiunai have the same birth month just cuz.**_

* * *

The rain pattered outside. She looked to her unsheathed twin blades and felt a sting of sorrow for almost using them on the very friend she came here to protect. She could only imagine what her friend was going through, having that evil shard chewing at his soul all the time. She knew her brother was doing his best to find and destroy the evil sword. She needed to work on finding it as well. She needed to find him and help him. There was no way he could do it alone.

"Hey, child, are you alright?" the old man asked. Pekiunai blinked out of her trance and looked at him. "You were staring off at empty space." He explained.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Things have been rough for my brother and I lately." She replied.

"I see. Well, once the rain clears up I presume you'll keep looking for your brother?"

"Yes. Thank you for your hospitality, sir." Pekiunai sheathed her blades.

"It's no problem for young fledglings like yourself, especially when your brother saved my life and my weapon."

A few days later, the storm dissipated and Pekiunai made to be on her way, but she was stopped by the old man's voice saying, "Ah, before I forget, come here for a moment." She quickly made her way over the old man, who handed her two things; one was a holder for many kunai knives, and the other was a Kusarigama. "The two thugs your brother stopped held these. I don't know much about smithy, but I believe you can strengthen them at the blacksmith in Benetnasch. They seem a little unsturdy."

"Thank you. I'm a blacksmith myself, so I should be able to fix them up good enough." Pekiunai replied. She then said her goodbye and left.

"The things they teach you kids these days." The old man said to himself with a shake of the head. "First the child swordsman, and now his sister, a blacksmith. What's next, another sibling who can use magic?" the old man mused to himself.


End file.
